


What Greg Lestrade loves about Joan Watson.

by beeleebay



Series: I'll be alright [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeleebay/pseuds/beeleebay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fall, Greg meets Joan Watson. (ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Greg Lestrade loves about Joan Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed

What Greg Lestrade loves about Joan Watson.     
  
The way her hair moves.   
Greg can’t help himself and stares until she catches him doing so. He blushes hard and looks away. She never say anything.     
  
The way she makes deductions.   
And all of a sudden, it feels like he is here and his heart is aching. She always notices the sad look on his face that he desperatly tries to hide. But he loves it nonetheless, when she shows how smart she is. Greg is impressed.    
  
The way she talks to him.   
She understands he misses _him_. She mades him talk about their happy moments together and sometimes Greg laughs so hard he has tears in his eyes. He still misses him though, but somehow it’s less painful for a little while.     
  
The way she helped her Sherlock.   
When he talks about how she rebuilt his life, Greg thinks he has never met anyone as amazing as Joan Watson. He wishes she could rebuild his own life as well.     
  
The way she kissed him.   
Or the way he kissed her, he can’t really remember. They had dinner and he drank a bit too much. Greg apologised and ran away. The softness of her lips lingered in his mind until the day after.     
  
The way she kissed him. Again.   
And Greg’s heart was pounding in his chest and he feels like he has never been so alive before. He thinks he’s falling hard for her, and it almost scares him.     
  
The way she smiles at him.  
And Greg knows everything will be alright, because he trusts her. Her smile is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen and he can’t imagine a day where he doesn’t see it.     
  
The way she tells him it’s okay.   
It’s okay to miss him, it’s okay that it still hurts sometimes. Greg wonders if it’s possible to be in love with two people at the same time. She says she doesn’t know, but it’s okay.   
So Greg believes her.  
Because he loves her.


End file.
